charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine
Herobrine is a creepypasta and urban legend who is stated to appear in the Minecraft video games.'' He was seemingly never added in the actual game but many players claim to see him haunting them. He is popular with the Minecraft community in the fact of his creepy and rather disturbing presence, causing havoc on the player in some cases (especially in dreams, usually saying "WAKE UP"). Herobrine is a common main antagonist in non-canon material regarding Minecraft, due to his popularity as a Creepypasta. First Sighting The most well-known and most common rendition of the rumor is that a gamer while in single player mode found an NPC with the default skin - but with "empty eyes." Following the encounter, strange occurrences start happening in his game, such as man-made objects appearing that he did not create, such as trees missing their leaves, perfect 2x2 tunnels underground lit with redstone torches, and pyramids of sand in the ocean. He states he posted the topic on the forum where it is removed. A user by the name of Herobrine sends him a message telling him to "stop". The player is contacted by an administrator, claiming him alongside other players have encountered a pseudo player. Upon further research, Herobrine is discovered to be Notch's brother. The player personally emails Notch asking if he had a brother. After some time, Notch responded with this short message: '',,I did, but he is no longer with us.'' Impact Notch has tweeted that he does not have a brother (besides an estranged half-brother). However, the Mojang members have constantly teased the community by adding "Removed Herobrine" every time they make an update, fueling the fire more so. Herobrine also has his own Mod, where he usually torments the player with blood-curling screams and making them seem delusional by ordering chickens and other usually friendly mobs to attack the player. In this mod, he also makes giant, Glowstone "E"s on occassion. Herobrine is also added as plug-ins for some multiplayer servers, making other players believe he's actually real. Abilities Herobrine has incredible Magical Powers. One of his powers are his glowing white eyes which give him 360° vision, prerecognition and accelerated perception. He can use Potions on his foe, mainly Harming Potions and Poison Potions, or curse and hex them without the use of potions. Herobrine can also fly up to the build level and do so at great speed. Herobrine can also Teleport across huge and presumably limitless distances, though it is unknown if he can teleport through Dimensions, for example, teleporting into the Nether or the End from another dimension. Herobrine also has Telekenesis and he can use to move objects or his enemy. Herobrine is immortal and, while he isn't entirely immune to Death, he is, still, immune to aging and is very difficult to kill. He can also become invisible without drinking a Potion of Invisibility. Herobrine also posseses ridiculously Powerful Physical Attributes. He is incredibly strong, and, with a single punch, can deeply injure or even kill a Miner like Steve. He is also very fast and can fly and run at very high Speeds without Exhaustion. He is also extremely Durable and can withstand even the strongest of attacks. Herobrine has Pyrokinetic Abilities, which he can use to set fire to the environment surrounding him, or to blast deadly Fireballs at his enemies. Herobrine has Telepathic abilities, allowing him to communicate between Minds and to Read Minds. He can also use his Telepathic Abilities to Control Minds, to make a friendly mob turn against the player or to control hostile mobs. However, it is unknown if he can use more pyschic abilities like psionic or if he can protect his mind with a psionic shield, though his mind is, clearly, not very vulnerable to Mind Control or Psionic Blasts. Herobrine has Matter Manipulation aswell, allowing him to control Matter, alter it or even destroy or disintegrate it. Herobrine can also shatter the world around him, destroying the enviroment and sending living beings flying. Herobrine wields a Diamond Sword, which he is very skilled with as he was able to defeat and kill the Witherlord with it. Herobrine is also very cunning and wise, and he is very skilled in making Dangerous traps for anyone unfortunate enough to be his enemy. Herobrine, like his brother Notch, can Create Whatever he wants out of thin air, but while Notch makes things like animals and farms and Food, Herobrine makes Evil Creations like Mobs, Traps, Fortresses and Poisons. However, he could make anything, if he wanted to, out of thin air and not just evil creations. Herobrine can cast illusions, such as disguising himself and even others like in his fight with Notch when he disguised Steve to having white eyes so that Notch would think he is Herobrine. Herobrine can Warp Reality to break the laws of physics allowing him to produce weapons out of thin air (materialization), walk on walls and even changing the laws of physics. Herobrine is also Omnipotent, or very nearly, and is, pretty much, invincible. Though, Herobrine's most popular attack is the "Lightning Strike", where he uses lightning to strike and blast his enemies (mostly putting them on fire and even killing them), as seen in various YouTube Videos. Weaknesses Herobrine can be killed by his brother, Notch. And in many of his fan appearances, Herobrine has been defeated by certain players. However, Herobrine did have the upper hand when fighting most of these players until the end of the fight. Trivia *Despite having no certain appearance in Minecraft, Herobrine has appeared in many fan made media such as songs, reviews and even the wiki. *Herobrine's eyes act as a light source in the dark. Category:Ghosts Category:Male Category:Omnipotents Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Immortals Category:Minecraft characters Category:Brutes Category:Psychopaths Category:Singing characters Category:Brothers Category:Teleporters Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Omniscient Category:Brown hair Category:White Category:Blue Category:Super Smash Bros. Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Iconic characters Category:Famous characters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality warper Category:Twins Category:Enigmatic characters Category:Enigmatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Human Category:Dawian Category:Swedish Category:Scandinavian Category:Loners Category:Necrophiles Category:Perverts